


亮橫：烏雲蔽月

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 橫子又笑了，這次的笑容和之前的都不一樣，只勾起一邊嘴角，笑意未達眼底，下巴抬高半垂著眼皮看他，彷彿他是觀察箱裡，推著土卻不小心滾倒的昆蟲。喝醉的錦戶話很多，也愛笑，迷濛的眼神是繁華都市的霓虹燈，眼下的黑痣是雨，將過度奢華的城市點綴成朦朧魅惑的雨夜景色。如果他笑，便是華燈初上。──小歌手&小酒館陪酒女的戀愛故事。（※非BG）
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	亮橫：烏雲蔽月

錦戶是在朋友介紹下去那家小酒館的。

時值深秋，草木枯黃，空氣極度乾燥，連帶景色都看起來像莎草紙的色調，只要一粒小火星就能讓視野燃燒。

他站在店門口的直立式招牌前，那是很老舊的燈箱，桃紅色的壓克力板都已經褪成很淺很俗氣的粉紅色，『ナミ』文字旁邊有線條簡單的高腳杯和新月，鐵製外框因長年雨淋鏽蝕，就算重新粉刷過，表面依然凹凸不平。

天色尚早，才剛過五點半，錦戶在門外站了好一會，手指在招牌鐵框的鏽斑上摳啊摳，燈箱亮起微弱光芒代表店家已經開始營業，如果不是他正好站在旁邊，感覺老燈泡輻射在手臂上的熱度，確定店家開著，誰也不會注意到這家被夕陽和其他炫目招牌遮掩光芒的小酒館。

看向同樣很顯年代感的木門，裝飾著泡沫時期的繁複西洋雕花，頭頂的帆布遮雨棚已經看不出原本的顏色。指頭底下的鏽斑在焦慮的摳弄下，不小心剝下一片，錦戶懊惱的看著脫離本體的小鐵片，嘆口氣，垃圾隨手一丟，準備轉身離開。

一回頭，就被身後站著的高挑女子嚇了一跳，他太專注煩惱要不要進店裡，沒注意後方有人。女人穿著黑色旗袍，上臂披著淺灰色圍巾，也被他突然轉身的動作嚇到，眼睛瞪大，手指抓緊胸前圍巾。

率先反應過來的是女人，「是客人嗎？」

「啊、我……不是、呃……嗯。」

看來眼前的人應該是這家小酒館的陪酒小姐，錦戶發出幾個進退兩難的曖昧音節，聽不出是什麼含意，不過女子卻勾起淺淺的笑容，臉上帶著了然的神情，做出「請進」的手勢。

「不介意的話，進來喝一杯吧。」

「喔……」

對方笑起來的氣質變得很不一樣，柔柔的，很像月光，錦戶愣愣地應聲，隨著女子開門的動作進入店裡。

「橫子，你又遲到了！」

吧台後妝容艷麗的年長女人，一見到進門的女子就開口斥喝。

「好啦好啦，我聽見了啦……帶了客人進來呦。」

被稱作橫子的女人不耐煩地回應，指指身後的人，對上視線的錦戶尷尬的笑，媽媽桑收起怒目，對他揚起親切的待客笑容：「哎呀～不好意思，讓您見笑了。請進吧，喝點什麼？」

「啤酒吧。」

「馬上來，隨便坐啊。」

橫子在媽媽桑說話期間逕自走進工作人員用的小房間，錦戶沒選吧台位置，就近挑了一個靠門口的沙發座位，面對店內環境坐下。

店內裝潢和剛剛在店外觀察的差不多，是很老舊的店了，空間不大，除了吧台外還有三套沙發座位區，木頭裝潢吸收陳年的香菸焦油和尼古丁，變成又油又亮的深咖啡色，沙發是廉價的塑膠皮，紅色的，邊角有些脫皮。

燈光昏暗，沒有直接照明，唯一的光線來源，是天花板的鏡球反射的七彩霓虹燈，旋轉灑落的光點像落花，最裡面的角落有卡拉OK機，牆上有螢幕，有兩三位大叔已經抓著麥克風開始鬼哭神號。

「來，啤酒。第一次來？」

媽媽桑端著小菜和啤酒過來，坐到他對面。

「嗯。」

「需要介紹嗎？」媽媽桑指指店內小姐，「喜歡什麼類型？」

幾位穿著細肩帶禮服的女子，和大叔們唱歌玩樂中，錦戶目光掃過她們，指向從內門走出來的人。

「她。」

媽媽桑轉頭，看見從裡面走出來的橫子，表情有些古怪，眼頭的皺摺夾著不知名的憂傷，不過很快地掩飾過去，低聲喃喃：「也可以……」錦戶不懂她是什麼意思，沒來得及發問，她就站起來走向橫子。

「橫子，有客人了。」

微微歪著腦袋撥弄及肩髮尾，神情淡漠的黑色旗袍女人，將眼神轉向他，來不及收拾的冰冷隨著視線流轉弧度甩到他身上。錦戶一個激靈，方才在店外感受到的月光被烏雲淹沒，濃稠的黑暗撲面而來。

看見錦戶傻傻的樣子，橫子彎起眼睛，端起酒杯朝他走過來，落座在他身邊。

「初次見面，我是橫子。」

笑起來的模樣大大沖淡了冷漠，月亮露臉。但仔細一看，橫子的五官本來就是清清冷冷的類型，不笑時難以接近，神秘的氣質宛如新月。

「我知道……啊！啊、我是說，我是錦戶亮。」

「謝謝你告訴我全名，錦戶さん。」橫子低低笑起來，像肌膚滑過天鵝絨般舒服的聲線，「好帥氣的名字，但叫起來有點生疏，沒有綽號嗎？」

「沒有……」

「我幫你取一個好嗎，錦戶……叫どっくん，如何？」

「どっくん……」從她嘴裡吐出來的音節十分迷人，錦戶不由得跟著唸了一遍，「どっくん很好，我很喜歡，謝謝橫子小姐。」

「叫我橫子就可以了。」

「好的……橫子。」

錦戶保持背脊挺直，雙手握拳擺在膝上的姿勢，端起桌上的啤酒咕咚咕咚地大口喝下，橫子注意到了，「在緊張嗎？」

「被發現了嗎？」錦戶舔去唇上的泡沫，不好意思的搔搔頭，「也不是緊張，就是有點怕生。」

「怕生怎麼會自己一個人到陌生的店呢？剛剛在門外也是猶豫不決的樣子。」

「朋友介紹我來，就想說來看看。」

「哪位朋友讓你一個人來，真壞啊。」

「マル、丸山，我的朋友，很推薦這裡。但是他很忙，叫我自己先來，說來了肯定不吃虧。他常常說奇怪的話，我也聽不懂，啊、我不是說這裡很奇怪，我是說他整個人都怪怪、」

橫子被錦戶的胡言亂語逗得噗哧一笑，「丸山先生是我們的熟客，很感謝他的推薦。不過他的確是怪怪的，下次別聽他的話。」

和外表不同，橫子很輕易的就把將氣氛變得愉快又活絡，也很擅長引導人聊天，聊天內容天馬行空，體貼地保持恰到好處的距離感，又不會讓人感覺太寂寞。錦戶想起丸山的話。

──去見橫さん吧。丸山對陷在垃圾堆般的房間裡，抽著廉價香菸的他這麼說。

──小亮很纖細，感受性很強，你會喜歡那個人的。

丸山的話像打啞謎，錦戶不明白丸山對他的評價是否正確，不過他確實覺得橫子很吸引人。皮膚很白，看起來和他妹妹養的寵物兔有類似的質感，肯定又滑又軟。雖然現在店內昏暗的環境只能勉強看清她用的艷紅色唇膏，不過剛剛在店外時，他並沒有漏看在光線下微微發亮的肌膚。

及肩的鮑伯頭和厚瀏海造型和旗袍很搭，充滿濃濃的復古感，黑色也襯膚白。五官整體感冷冽，氣質冷淡得近乎抽離，白皮膚或許有加深冰冷的效果。細長眼睛在瀏海的掩蓋下，中和大部分的銳利，僅在根根分明的纖長下睫毛透出柔弱的部分。

特別是笑起來的時候，如水月光的臉龐，令那些不柔和的氣質更加突顯，在陰暗處洶湧，將月光襯托出詭譎的色彩。笑起來是矛盾的月光，不笑時是神秘的黑夜，不管是哪一種，錦戶都挪不開眼。

橫子點起香菸，菸捲是褐色的，菸屁股和金屬長桿接在一起，修長的手指托著菸桿，就著煙嘴輕輕吸了一口。

呼──

艷紅嘴唇嘟起，吐出一大團煙霧。

空氣中充滿甜膩的苦味，錦戶傻楞楞地看著，橫子透過茫茫白霧，朝他拋過一個疑問的眼神。

「……好帥喔。」

橫子又笑了，這次的笑容和之前的都不一樣，只勾起一邊嘴角，笑意未達眼底，下巴抬高半垂著眼皮看他，彷彿他是觀察箱裡，推著土卻不小心滾倒的昆蟲。

被勾起菸癮的錦戶，掏出放在牛仔褲後面口袋的皺巴巴菸盒，敲出一根跟橫子借火。火星從相觸的菸頭擴散，用力吸了幾口，代表順利燃燒的一縷白煙往上飄，吸入尼古丁的錦戶攤在沙發上，雙腿打開沒有脊椎的放鬆模樣，和剛剛緊張得話都說不好的樣子判若兩人。

「爽快了？」

「嗯。」

錦戶咧開嘴笑，抽菸讓沒有人味的橫子變得和普通人一樣。和她一起抽菸，分享同一片空氣，他呼出來後她吸進去，她呼出來後他吸進去，肺裡充滿對方抽過的香菸氣味，感覺很像在進行一件很親密的事。

錦戶要一陣子後才會發現，橫子抽菸只是做做樣子，並沒有把菸吸進肺部。她只是在保持冷眼旁觀世界的角度時、在人群中辛苦維持超然獨立的位置時，築起一片可以放鬆的屏障，短暫地卸下武裝，煙霧繚繞是混入社會最簡單有效的偽裝，煙霧之中她享受獨自一人。

橫子的菸桿是黃銅製的，上面有一些細緻雕花，雕花縫隙很乾淨，金屬色澤又沉又亮，看得出來使用年月已久，並且保養的很仔細，是非常珍惜的物品。

「橫子為什麼用菸桿抽菸？」

「因為很帥啊。」

橫子將剛剛稱讚的話原封不動還回來。

「什麼啊，這麼敷衍我。」

「很帥不能是理由嗎？」

「也不是不行啦……」

「你覺得很帥，我也覺得很帥。」

「好吧。」

說不贏的錦戶噘起嘴，將只剩下小半截的菸捻熄。

＊

後來錦戶又來了好幾次，總是自己來，總是點橫子坐檯。他會在傍晚店剛開，人很少的時候進來，對坐在高腳椅上，身穿高衩旗袍遮掩不住雪白大腿的橫子，露出很開朗很傻氣的笑容。

今年冬天特別冷，錦戶進來時捲入寒風，靠門地方的暖氣被撕裂又癒合，瑟縮的肩膀在溫暖的室內舒展，手插在牛仔褲口袋裡只有拇指露出來，比平時更燦爛的笑容，在看見橫子布料依然很少的穿著後，馬上沉下臉來。

「穿這麼少不冷嗎？」

橫子端著兩杯酒走來，錦戶坐在沙發上，由下往上掃過那雙裸露在外的雙腿。

「不會啊。」

「騙人。」

錦戶抓起落座身旁橫子骨感的手搓揉，試圖將她捂熱，「看吧！手這麼冰！」

「我有圍披肩了嘛。」

他沒敢碰那令他更心猿意馬的大腿，高衩開口能看見大面積的皮膚，還能看見隨橫子動作時移動的肌肉，衣料遮掩的部分很少，但因無法窺探讓人更加嚮往。

他脫下外套蓋在橫子的腿上，「好歹換成長袖嘛，天氣這麼冷，不要老是穿無袖。」

「どっくん真溫柔。」

「我、我是怕你感冒……會傳染給我！」

「真像個囉嗦的弟弟。」

「吵死了。」

錦戶被當成弟弟很鬱悶，端起酒沉默的喝了，腦袋裡思考的是如何讓橫子感覺他像個男人一點。

「……剛剛進門時一臉開心，發生什麼好事了嗎？」

橫子巧妙的開啟話題，錦戶的注意力被拉回來，喝一半的兌冰威士忌在手裡轉啊轉，咬住下唇咧開一個有點不好意思的笑容，「工作好不容易有新進展了，就是想來跟你說這個。」

「真不錯，的確是好事呢，敬你一杯。」

玻璃杯敲擊聲音清脆，噹，是心臟震顫的聲音。

整杯威士忌在短時間內下肚，胃裡往上蒸的熱氣把心口烘得暖暖的。

「說起來どっくん是從事什麼類型的工作？」

這個問題讓錦戶露出更不好意思的笑容，嘴角帶著自嘲的角度，表情有些不確定，但眼神裡有一叢叢自信的火花，「我是歌手，雖然還不有名，但總有一天會的。」

這天錦戶說了很多，也喝了很多。他說了自己一個人上京打拼的故事，很常見的歌手夢，和過去那些窮困潦倒的沒有什麼不同，住在租金便宜狹窄髒亂的地方，用夢想和現實硬磕，在長期消磨和無盡徬徨中忍耐，在不服輸中贏得第一次的轉捩點。

喝醉的錦戶話很多，也愛笑，迷濛的眼神是繁華都市的霓虹燈，眼下的黑痣是雨，將過度奢華的城市點綴成朦朧魅惑的雨夜景色。如果他笑，便是華燈初上。

手指夾著菸，興高采烈敘述未來景圖，專輯想唱什麼風格，演唱會想做什麼設計，台下會不會有好多女孩子來……想像力美好而豐滿。

說到一個段落，眼睛裡還有未褪下的興奮光點，錦戶忽然轉頭看一旁的橫子，她低垂眼眸專注的聽，但又讓人感覺她在場景之外，他想讓橫子聽他唱歌，想跟橫子分享和他一樣的世界。

他抓住她的手，肢體末梢依然冰冷，「手怎麼還是這麼冷？」

「一直都是這麼冷。」

「那我唱首歌給你吧，聽了之後會變溫暖。」

「好啊，未來的大明星獻唱，以後可沒這種近距離聽歌的機會了。」

錦戶拍拍她的手，心裡開心，帶著醉意的花步和菸走到點歌機前，輸入歌曲，抬頭對錦子笑得像即將上台表演的幼稚園生，抽了最後一口菸，伴隨前奏將煙霧緩緩從口中吐出，迷濛過後，開口是讓人為之驚艷的歌聲。

橫子本來以為名不見經傳的小歌手，聲音或許很普通，加上錦戶喝醉的狀態，染上酒液的唱腔可能會七零八落，沒想到隨伴唱帶傾瀉的歌聲動人，讓她瞬間移不開目光。

略帶沙啞的嗓音很適合情歌，黏儂鼻音將慢板烘托出更加迷醉的氣息，雖然橫子聽不懂英文，但是大量穿插在歌詞裡的「Love」她還是知道的。錦戶的菸嗓像一把精緻的指甲銼刀，帶著最溫和最細小的顆粒，摩娑穿過耳朵，抵達心裡，一句一聲，都在輕輕將她心上的尖刺磨去。

錦戶深邃的雙眼皮眼睛沒離開過她，眉頭的憂愁，眼裡期望的水光，和異國語言的情歌，組成一幅深情的場面，他如此委婉地挑了無法直接傳達心意的歌曲，卻用身體語言赤裸裸的告訴她全部。

橫子捏著腿上的夾克外套，手指在袖口輕輕磨蹭，心臟被歌聲磨得毫無稜角，摩擦傳來的熱度將胸膛烤得很熱……確實是變溫暖了啊。造物主真是不公平，讓錦戶生了一副好皮相，又擁有一把迷人嗓音，被這樣的人深情注視著獻上一曲，又怎麼能不動心。

歌唱完時，小酒館裡的客人和員工們都因為太過震驚，眼睜睜的用寂靜目送錦戶走下台回到位置，來不及反應。

「怎麼樣？」

錦戶帶著得意但是過於在乎橫子評價的緊張表情，眼巴巴的仰望，散發希望得到表揚的訊息。

「很棒。」能言善道的橫子第一次找不到語言，喉嚨上下震動，只能吐出最純粹的兩個字，她想為這樣的歌聲增添相符的形容，最後還是只能再說一次，「很棒。」

錦戶笑得很軟，他並不在意文字多寡，只要從橫子口中聽到稱讚就是最好的獎勵。

橫子捏緊手中的外套又放開，「どっくん一定會成為暢銷歌手的。」

「嗯，我會的。」

星光熠熠的，是別人的天空。

＊

錦戶持續光顧，半年後他稍來一張CD。

橫子接過，封面印著錦戶的照片，瀏海夾捲蓋住半邊眼睛，露出另外半邊側著臉睥睨鏡頭，黑白色調讓眼下那顆痣更分明，挑釁中帶著引誘，是很性感的照片。

「還沒正式發行，想第一個和你分享。」

眼前笑得靦腆的青年，和CD封面簡直不是一個人。

不久，橫子在電視上看見錦戶出道的消息，那天下午她在小酒館營業前，和媽媽桑一邊看電視一邊有一搭沒一搭的聊天。錦戶的畫面出現之前，媽媽桑還在勸她別再抽菸，兩人爭執不下。

「噯，這不是對你有意思的小帥哥嗎？」

橫子瞥過一眼，托著菸桿呼出白霧，故意噴在媽媽桑臉上，媽媽桑厭煩地揮開她的惡作劇。

「是嗎。」

不帶感情的回應，看起來興趣不大。

「看來有人要傷心了。」

橫子勾起一邊嘴角，「這世界每天都有人在傷心。」

「所以說了不是讓你別抽這菸，要抽可以換別的抽。」

「聽不懂你在說什麼──」

「真是的！」

電視上的錦戶不是坐在角落沙發對她含蓄的笑的模樣，穿著華麗的服裝，擺出一張酷臉唱搖滾歌曲，視線對上鏡頭時，她心裡突地一跳。

沒幾天後，話題的男主角出現，帶著盛夏的薰風爽朗而至。

「呦，我們的大明星，今天第一杯酒媽媽請你。」

錦戶開心地接下那杯昂貴的祝賀，坐到老位置。

橫子朝他走來，今天的黑色旗袍下襬繡有怒放的鮮紅薔薇，隨著走路的動作翻飛，雪白小腿像紋白蝶，與紅花相得益彰。

「恭喜你出道啊。」

「謝謝。」

「想喝什麼、啊！媽媽真不給我面子，給了你這麼貴的酒。」今天橫子很早就點起菸，嘟嘟囔囔地，煙霧小口小口的從紅唇吐出，像隻金魚。

「欸？」熱辣的酒意滑過喉嚨，嘴裡和鼻腔裡的餘韻全是濃醇米香，聽見橫子說很貴的話再多喝了一口，酒精作用速度很快，一下就感覺有一團雲朵飄進腦袋裡。

「這樣我就不能用請你喝酒當禮物了啊，怎麼送都贏不過這一杯。」

「不用啦，有這份心意我就很開心了。」

「不行，這麼值得祝賀的日子，どっくん沒有想要的東西嗎？」

想要的東西……

「別太貴的，我負擔得起的都可以。」

錦戶看著橫子發呆，想要的……

「怎麼了？有在聽嗎？」橫子突然拍他一下。

「……啊？」

「怎麼這種表情？」

「什麼表情？」

「肚子餓的表情。」

「我是這種表情嗎？」錦戶摸摸臉，有些受挫。

橫子彎起眼睛，呼出一口濃煙，笑臉隱藏在朦朧之後，錦戶突然有一股想撥開煙霧看清月光的衝動。靈光一閃，他想到了，一份不會太貴，橫子負擔得起的禮物。

「禮物，我想好了。」 

「嗯？」

「橫子可以親我一下嗎？」

小心翼翼的提出要求，橫子表情有些驚訝，驚訝過後她深吸一口菸，「不、行。」一個字一個煙圈，飄到錦戶的臉上，被拒絕的青年垂下臉，可憐兮兮的說，「明明說什麼都可以的。」

「我也說了要我負擔得起嘛。」

不言而喻，成熟的大人都應該聽得懂的暗示，只可惜錦戶不想做那種大人。

「那你不要動。」

「蛤？」

有些動怒，像個不良少女的回應，煩躁的橫子的反應很新鮮，在他眼裡看來都還是很可愛。

「轉過去一點。」

「小鬼你想幹嘛。」

「轉過去嘛。」

橫子不情願地轉過身。

「眼睛閉上。」

「你要求很多欸！」

「眼睛閉上嘛！這不是你負擔得起的事嗎！」

被自己訂下的條件束縛，橫子氣悶地閉上眼睛，預料中帶著溫度的物體靠近，就算已經知道錦戶要做什麼，氣息拂過肌膚時她還是瑟縮了，錦戶輕輕按住她的肩膀，低聲說別動，軟軟熱熱的觸感落在臉頰上，手心全是汗。

一秒、兩秒、三秒。

錦戶離開橫子的臉頰，雙眼緊閉讓她的睫毛在顫抖，他盯著看了一會再度貼近，吻重新落在頰側，對方乖順的姿態讓他鼓起勇氣緩緩移動，小雞啄米般的笨拙，雙唇相貼時橫子抖了一下，睜開眼睛擋住幾乎要貼近她懷裡的人。

那雙令夜色相形失色的眼睛近在咫尺，濃密長睫輕扇，盛滿星光的眼眸裡有她，即使她阻止錦戶繼續靠近，對方並沒有拉開距離，仰望的神情盡是祈求。

「一點點也好，能分我一些喜歡嗎？」

「我喜歡どっくん啊，和大家一樣的喜歡。」

「你明知道我要的不是那種，我喜歡橫子，和大家的喜歡都不一樣。」

忽地燦亮的星星一下子暗淡，錦戶垂下頭，靠在橫子肩頭呢喃。

縱使她心裡早有防備，聽見錦戶的告白時，還是不自覺屏住呼吸，對方眼裡斂去的星光或許都化為流星隕落，墜毀在她心裡，引起又痛又深刻的強烈震動，讓一向擅長轉移話題的她找不到適合的開頭。

橫子不記得今晚他們聊了什麼，明明剛出道的新人氣勢該是昂首驕傲，她只知道錦戶像在大雨中茫然無措的幼犬，渾身潮濕又瘦弱，找不到安心的遮蔽處。

她也第一次發現原來錦戶撒起嬌來比任何人都像顆軟糖，鼻音糯糯地，最後讓他軟軟地侵占了肩膀和半邊身體，捨不得推開。

被錦戶占住半邊身體，另外一邊的手裡香菸沒停過，裊裊白煙不只籠住橫子，也將錦戶包在裡面，甜膩的香氣將兩人纏繞，只可惜錦戶依然感到被隔絕在外。

「別再抽菸了！」

錦戶喝多了，終於吼出一直很想說的話。

「不要把自己藏在煙霧之後，明明你也不喜歡抽菸。我就這麼讓你困擾，整晚菸都不離手！」

橫子怔怔的望著早已看穿她的錦戶，苦笑著放下手中的菸桿，眼前的人確實讓她心煩意亂，但抽菸的主因還是在於她沒辦法嚴厲的拒絕對方，懊惱自己的優柔寡斷。

「我知道的，橫子其實很溫柔。你會在後巷餵貓，還會給單親的孩子買糖……我就在你身邊，最需要你，你怎麼不回應我呢？」

「どっくん，這是兩碼子事。」

橫子無奈地想告訴錦戶，喜歡並不是有需求就會有給予，對方卻走投無路似的提出一夜露水的要求。她驚訝對方眼裡的認真，拋開一切勇往直前的人最是毫無防備，她捏緊手心，打算讓錦戶就此死心。

她輕輕地笑了，錦戶又驚又困惑，望著橫子靠近抱住他雙肩，耳邊細語像毒蛇般鑽進腦裡。

坐直身體的橫子取回菸桿，讓自己再度陷入飄渺。

「金錢交易是社會常識。」

錦戶刷地站起來，在桌上留下酒錢衝出店外，木門快速開合，恰巧從縫隙傳來一聲驚雷。夏天的雷雨總是又急又劇烈，此時雨中的錦戶肯定像隻濕淋淋的幼犬了。

＊

錦戶消失了兩個月，出現在店裡時橫子都以為她看見的是幻影。

他瘦了一些，但看起來精神不錯，帶來新單曲給她，上次在店裡鬧得不愉快的事彷彿沒發生過。他變得成熟，合乎世俗對大人的要求。

「前陣子真的很抱歉。」錦戶低下頭，髮旋是順時針，橫子以為自己可以安心時，聽見對方說：「但是我的心意不會改變。」

「我會悄悄地喜歡，不會給你帶來困擾。」

橫子壓抑了想取菸的手指，笑得和月光一樣。

錦戶沒有間斷的到店裡消費，他們像普通的酒客和陪酒小姐，維持在洽當的距離。每次錦戶有新作品推出，總會帶一片給橫子，橫子從來沒有對他說過任何感想，他也不介意，好像能被收下就是最大的滿足。

橫子認為他們現在的關係是最棒的距離，既親密又陌生，如果哪天錦戶開始不來消費，雙方變成彼此人生中的一個過客，就是最好的結果。

第二個冬天到來，即將入春之際迎來今年最強烈寒流，橫子才發現身邊少了一個在旁邊叨唸衣服穿太少的人，錦戶好一陣子沒有來了。

就在她品味落寞時，店裡來了一個意外的訪客。

「ナミちゃん好久不見，好想你喔～」

草莓蛋糕般的甜蜜嗓音，隨著進門的紳士呢帽傳來，讓媽媽桑心花怒放。

「マルちゃん好久不見！你沒來我都憔悴了。」

「我看看……ナミちゃん還是如此光采動人嘛！」

「哎，嘴真甜。」

狀做害羞的媽媽桑，熱情地給丸山倒了一杯酒。

丸山坐到吧台邊橫子的位置旁。

「看到你這麼有精神，真是太好了。」

「マル也是一如往常的油嘴滑舌，真是太好了。」

「橫さん這麼說真是令人太傷心了。」

「少裝模作樣。」

丸山抿起嘴笑，露出唇邊的痣，冷風颳出的紅撲撲臉蛋讓他看起來像蘋果。

「不裝模作樣，談點正經的。」他從大衣內裡拿出一張CD，上面有錦戶的帥臉，放到橫子的桌面前，「亮ちゃん最近忙得抽不出時間，請我轉交的。」

橫子翻到CD背面，確認收錄歌曲有沒有錦戶自己作詞作曲的歌。

注意到橫子的動作，丸山問：「有在聽亮ちゃん的歌嗎？」

「嘛嘛。」

沒有收到正面回應，丸山自顧自的說下去，「這小子很堅持，每一張CD都要把自己做的歌放進去，每次都讓我煞費苦心頭痛得要命……這些歌，如果有被聽到就好了呢。」

「是啊……」

見橫子心不在焉，丸山從口袋裡拿出一張紙滑到她面前，「這是我個人的禮物，要來看看亮ちゃん最近忙碌的成果嗎？」

橫子捏住那張寫有錦戶名字的演唱會票劵，想起錦戶在她心裡星光燦爛的那晚。

演唱會在初春，那天橫子排了休假，穿上直筒褲和襯衫，紮起馬尾帶著黑框眼鏡，在演唱會即將開始前才入場，會場裡女孩子很多，意外的男生也不少，大家臉上全是掩不住的興高采烈。

丸山給了很棒的位置，他坐在前幾排的中央，當錦戶帶著閃爍的雷射光束出現在視線正前方時，他就感覺不到現場的觀眾了。視覺、聽覺和嗅覺，全屬於台上閃閃發亮的那個人。

「大家都有聽B面曲嗎？每張單曲收錄的B面曲都有一首是我做的喔。」

下半場開始時，錦戶拿著一把木吉他坐在凳子上，和上半場有樂團伴奏的搖滾曲風不同，頂著聚光燈用著笨拙的語言介紹接下來要唱的歌曲。

〈黑色旗袍〉、〈抽菸的女人〉、〈後巷的三花貓〉、〈小紋白蝶〉、〈煙圈與金魚〉……那些他很熟悉的歌，那些他特地轉到手機裡的歌，那些他明明知道錦戶為誰而寫卻無法回應的歌，在放大感官的演唱會中一首首地撼動他的心。

那天從錦戶眼裡隕落的流星，在他心上撞擊出好大的坑洞，黯淡無光的岩石從那以後占據胸口的位置，此刻與台上散發光彩的錦戶共鳴，在心臟留下燙人的熱度。

「接下來要唱的歌沒有發行，是寫給我最喜歡的人的歌，可惜我還沒變成她最喜歡的人。希望能藉著這個場合多唱幾次，讓我的意念傳達出去，有天能變成像這首歌一樣，永遠在一起，請聽〈今夜月色真美麗〉。」

他以為他不會再更動搖了，但當麥芽糖般的鼻音和沙啞的音色隨著木吉他乾淨的和弦傳進耳裡時，聽起來就像錦戶在耳邊呢喃，柔聲地訴衷情。那些情話承載對方耀眼的真心，一字一句點燃胸口裡隕石，溫度竄升到令人無法承受的地步，直到發光發熱。

──月色很美，是因為我很愛你。

原本以為美麗的東西都是脆弱易折，經不起打擊，然而錦戶的心意異常頑強，經歷時間淘選變得更加璀燦。隕石們化為星星，在深刻在心上的凹槽裡閃閃發光。

丸山不知何時坐到他的身邊，他強忍鼻尖的酸意問道：「如果他知道我是男人會怎麼樣？」

丸山給他一個鼓勵的笑容，「月亮不管從什麼角度看都很美不是嗎。」

演唱會後，橫子回到他小小的租屋處，抽了最後一次菸，抽完菸仔細地清潔菸桿、上油，用軟布包起來，慎重的收在木盒裡，放到小小的神龕後面，神龕上有一個牌位，他點了香，雙手合十。

──媽媽，您在那個世界過得好嗎？我覺得自己終於可以放下您的菸桿，不再用它作為和世界的聯繫。有一個很特別的人出現了……他很好，我想和他在一起，您可以守護我嗎？

＊

夏天到了，開完演唱會的錦戶又有了到小酒館的時間。他本來想在一進門時就和橫子撒嬌，問她這麼久不見有沒有想他，但是看到橫子口紅顏色的瞬間忘了。

他有些激動的盯著對方的嘴唇瞧，目光發直，手數次伸向她又放下，不知道該如何是好。

「你那是什麼表情？」橫子看見他的反應，忍不住吐嘈。

「什麼表情？」

「肚子餓的表情。」

「真是的── 那到底是什麼表情啊！」

錦戶身體一扭，對無法展現帥氣的自己感到懊惱。

「不過，」扭完轉回來面對橫子的錦戶，咧開笑容，「看到你用這支口紅，我很高興，顏色很適合你。」

橫子的唇色一直都是顏色飽和的正紅，錦戶想讓她染上自己選的顏色，便送了一支粉嫩色系的口紅，只是從沒見過她用。改變顏色的嘴唇，會是機會降臨的信號嗎？

「啊啊，我終於可以從禁酒中脫離了。」

「演唱會辛苦了。」

錦戶大口喝掉半杯啤酒，舒服地呼了一口氣，叨叨絮絮的說起演唱會期間的丸山有多可怕，滿臉微笑的禁止這禁止那，還有第一次的演唱會很擔心台下很空蕩之類的話。

「どっくん這麼有才華，一定沒問題的。」

「是嗎？」

純真仰望的眼睛因為他的話亮起欣喜的光芒，橫子覺得現在或許是好時機，握住他的手回應他的心意，揭曉自己的真實身分，如果錦戶不能接受，他也不會成為他的絆腳石，如果他能接受，那就在一起。

「真的，你送的CD我都聽了。」

錦戶不敢相信自己能從橫子那裡收到回應，他有點緊張，眉頭挑起坐直身體，「那你覺得……如何？有喜歡的歌嗎？」

「どっくん做的那些B面曲，我能收下嗎？」

嘴巴開開的錦戶看起來很傻，三秒後他闔上嘴，抓住橫子擺在膝上的手緊張的問：「這是我想的那樣嗎？」

橫子笑得很柔軟，「你是怎麼想，我就是怎麼想。」

反應過來的錦戶，「好狡猾！……那、那我可以，可以……」

橫子在錦戶緩緩靠近時閉上雙眼，得償所願的青年有些發抖，連想像都不敢想的嘴唇是水蜜桃的味道，甜甜的，軟軟的。淺嘗即止，悄悄的睜眼偷看，眼前的人沒有消失，閉著眼睛的溫順模樣讓他再度靠近，加深親吻。

一吻結束，氣氛依然旖旎，錦戶還陷在害羞情緒中，橫子抓緊他的手，他有些困惑的回望，對方的表情很慎重，一副準備要說重要事情的模樣。

「有件事我一直沒有說，因為沒有必要，但是現在不一樣，我想是時候告訴どっくん了，等你聽完再做決定。」錦戶張口，他想說不管橫子要說什麼，他都要和她在一起，橫子搖頭阻止錦戶開口，「你是怎麼想，我就怎麼想。」

「我是男人。」

「……欸？原本是男人的意思？」

「不是，我是男人，長著和你一樣的東西。」

「……」

「……」

「……橫さん？」

橫子苦笑著點頭，錦戶想起丸山介紹橫子的用語，努力回想當時丸山並沒有用到任何女性代名詞，他怔怔的放開手裡潮溼的雙手，向後倒在沙發上，手摀著額頭還沒反應過來的樣子。

橫子有些心焦，想抽菸，卻想起菸桿早就被自已收起來，就在他胡思亂想之際，錦戶坐起身體，認真的盯著他，用充滿真誠的語氣開口。

「我還沒整理好自己混亂的感覺，但有件事我可以肯定，我喜歡橫子，不會因為性別而改變。」

「……謝謝，這樣就夠了。」

錦戶抓回橫子的手，對方的手裡都是汗，為了要說出性別肯定要鼓起非常大的勇氣，他感覺自己的胸口也變得溼溼的，他想對橫子說很多安慰的話，但又不知道怎麼說才不會傷害他的自尊心，只能抓著手捏來捏去，欲言又止的表情都看在橫子眼裡，拍拍錦戶的手反過來安慰他，「好啦，我知道啦。」

整個晚上錦戶東瞧瞧西瞧瞧，摸摸手捏捏肩，試圖將眼前的人和男性連結在一起。確實橫子的手比他大，身高也比他還高，但是……肩膀圓圓的，屁股很有肉，背影看起來特別有女人味，尤其是那雙雪白的大腿，他一直想知道觸感，卻沒有膽子動手的部位。

注意力突然被肉肉的大腿吸走，直勾勾的盯著看，心不在焉地問：「橫子的名字不是橫子吧？本名是什麼？」

「橫山裕。」

「ゆう，聽起來也像個女孩，怎麼寫？」

「富裕的裕，男生也用的字……你啊，又是這種表情。」

「什麼表情？」

「肚子餓的表情。」

錦戶不滿的抬頭，看著很可口但是摸不到的大腿，他想說他的確是餓了。

「吶……」橫山露出算計的笑容，抓過他的手放在自己的膝蓋上，彎腰靠近他的耳朵，壓低聲音說出令人把持不住的引誘話語，「要摸看看嗎？」

絲絨般的男性嗓音竄進錦戶耳裡，他心想這原來是橫山真實的音色，好聽得讓背脊起了大片雞皮疙瘩。

被引導著手一寸寸往上摸，橫山的大腿很涼，錦戶的手心很熱。和想像中一樣柔軟的內側，加上真實觸感的衝擊，錦戶感到口乾舌燥，平時接觸不到的隱密部位握在手裡，還逐漸往更禁忌的地方移動，讓他瞳孔放大，吞嚥困難，沒有餘力注意橫山戒慎的表情。

「啊。」

當他摸到裙子下方溫暖的軟肉時，發出小小的驚呼。橫山果然和他一樣，是貨真價實的男人。

橫山放開他的手，他抬頭，看見一張有點膽怯的臉，他想，完了。

「啊、喂！」

橫山夾緊雙腿，伸手按住錦戶在裙子下胡作非為的手。

「你這是、什麼摸法啊。」

錦戶想，完了，他一點也不討厭身為男人的橫山，甚至感到非常興奮。

「注意一下場合！」

壓低音量的訓斥沒有起到作用，雙頰酡紅緊張得要命的橫山看起來太可愛了。

「我確認好了，橫山くん，就算是男人我也會跟你在一起。」

「這什麼確認方式！」

橫山感覺想尖叫，不管是錦戶的手或是他用的稱呼，但青年的表情過於認真，讓他慌亂不已。

「橫山くん、もういい？」

「我知道了！我知道了！別再摸了！」

橫山站起來，擺脫橡皮糖般的錦戶，漲紅臉跟媽媽桑請假，帶著錦戶離開店裡。

踩著跟鞋的橫山從來沒有走的那麼快過，相當纏人的錦戶總在夜路光線不明的地方輕薄他，讓他只想快點回家把這個不定時炸彈丟進房裡任其爆炸。

門一開，錦戶就貼著背和他拉拉扯扯地親吻，兩人東倒西歪跨過玄關進到內室，倒在鋪著榻榻米的地板上，錦戶甚至沒辦法分心觀察第一次進入的橫山房間。

他粗魯的撕開旗袍下擺，引起橫山壓抑的驚叫。

「你在、」

「別說話，我買新的給你。」

錦戶吻住準備罵人的嘴，色情地吸吮對方的舌頭，引起埋怨般的哼吟。手上動作沒停歇，握住對方的器官摩擦，自己的則在裸露的大腿上磨蹭。

「別鬧，讓我準備一下。」

橫山在榻榻米上掙扎移動，拉開小抽屜找到他想要的東西，抽屜跟內容物因為他倆的動作散落地板，無力收拾。錦戶沒放開他，在光裸的肌膚上任意地留下吻痕，在橫山想把他從身上扯下來時更加八爪魚般的纏住。

「讓我去準備，你待在這裡。」

「不要，我不想再等。」

橫山為難地望著他，不太確定的開口，「どっくん是第一次和男人做吧？知道是什麼情況嗎？」

「你教我嘛。」

敵不過錦戶的撒嬌，橫山將潤滑液擠在手上，躲著對方露骨的視線為自己擴張。錦戶的手覆上來，手指跟著他的動作闖入，放肆的在後穴旋轉、撐開，攪出黏膩的水澤聲。

「可以了……夠了……」

橫山受不了他的玩弄，輕聲催促。錦戶剝開兩人的衣服，套上保險套，橫山轉身背對他跪趴在地上。

疑惑橫山的行為，錦戶軟軟的要求，「轉過來嘛，這樣好寂寞。」

「沒關係，就這樣做吧。」

「別這麼膽小，我剛剛都看過了啊。」

將逃避現實的人轉過來，躺在身下的人紅著臉，「可是、可是、」

「沒有可是，你看我這麼有精神。」

沒等橫山的回應，錦戶一口氣插入，讓他只能發出喘息。前方翹起的性器隨著錦戶的激烈抽插晃動，橫山害羞地想檔，卻被阻止，「別遮，你這樣很好看。」

被弄得很羞恥的橫山選擇用手臂蓋住臉，月光從窗簾沒拉好的窗戶照進室內，映在橫山雪白的身體上，微微發光，胸膛因為情事泛起一片粉紅，顏色偏淡的性器溼淋淋的，看起來很需要人疼愛。錦戶也做了，橫山發出黏糊的聲音，奶聲奶氣地讓人想欺負，他故意握著根部不讓他射，橫山雙腿夾住他的腰磨蹭，希望得到想要的。

「嗚……放手、」

錦戶沒給，加快撞擊的速度，讓人在身下瑟瑟發抖，扭動著哀求。腰身上的腿不斷夾緊又放開，大腿肌抽搐著，錦戶放開掌握前方的手，撫慰囊袋，橫山的聲音聽起來像要哭出來似的，鼻腔哼吟引起背脊酥麻的感受，就快要把他的骨頭化成柔水。

急遽喘息的胸膛起伏，他注意到胸前挺立的乳尖，在粉色肌膚映襯下特別吸引人去摸，他擰住尖端輕輕揉捏，惹得橫山弓起身體發出長長的呻吟，腰被用力夾住，在一陣顫抖中洩出。

太快獲得高潮令橫山羞愧地不知如何是好，在錦戶的撫摸下身體變得特別敏感，輕輕撩撥都像大火燎原。錦戶在驚訝過後反而更激動，掐著他的腿大力進出，身體在對方刻意給予快感下再度興奮，過度敏感讓他承受不住，在錦戶發洩兩次之後終於忍不住開口請求他溫柔一點。

錦戶抱歉地親吻他，低聲絮語隨著吻一起落下，說著讓橫山羞恥得想把自己埋起來的情話，一向高高在上的表情因為他露出示弱的訊號，潔白如玉的身體沾上他的氣味和液體，累積將近兩年的感情一旦有了傾瀉的出口，便洶湧而出無法抑制。

不知節制的變換姿勢，做了好幾遍，橫山最後體力不支，沒有辦法起來洗澡。錦戶摟著渾身黏膩的兩人，心滿意足的蹭了蹭橫山的肩膀，一度昏睡的橫山睜開眼睛，剛好看見又圓又大的月亮，從被窗簾遮住一半的窗戶露臉。

他想起一句很重要的話還沒說，轉頭望向錦戶，對方正好也看著他──

「今晚的月亮真美。」

─ END ─

**Author's Note:**

> 橫子抽的菸是BlackStone櫻桃小雪茄。
> 
> 亮第一次在酒館唱給橫子聽的歌是Love Me Tender。


End file.
